Coke oven doors are of various constructions and include various types of seals for effecting sealing between the oven door and a jamb of a coke oven. Generally, a coke oven door has a relatively rigid door frame to which is peripherally mounted a seal in the form of a metal strip, a knife edge of which contacts the door jamb sealing surface for sealing therewith.
In use, the door jamb of a coke oven tends to become warped or distorted due to the extreme temperatures to which the jamb is subjected during the coking process. In addition, the coking process generates a hard carbon deposit, which deposit tends to coat the door jamb sealing surface creating irregularities around its periphery.
It is desirable to provide a coke oven door with a means by which to adjust the contour of the door as well as to adjust the door seal to provide for proper sealing of the door with the door jamb during use.